Darkness Within
by Feebeefi
Summary: Yami has his own body. He and Yugi have a girlfriend but Tea wants Yami. How far will she go to get him? Please R&R COMPLETED
1. Revenge

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (damm!). I think I've got the rights to my made up character Fiona. Oh well.

I've given this a PG-13 for Violence and all Yugi/Yami fans please don't throw anything or kill me. This is my first fanfic up on here so be nice.

**Yugi: **They probably won't be now

**Fee: **Let's just start the story already!

' ' thinking

Yami to Yugi

( ) Yugi to Yami

**DARKNESS WITHIN**

**Chapter 1- Mine!"**

'No one will see. I'll make it quick'. Tea paced around her room. 'Then he'll come back to me!'. She looked at her clock. 8.30pm. She put on her black outfit and balaclava to cover her face. 'It's time. Time to make him mine'

A few years ago Yugi had got himself a girlfriend, Fiona. Tea always had feelings for Yami. But now she had lost him as Fiona was seeing them both. But then they split up and Tea immediately asked Yami out and he had said yes!. She had never been so happy. But after a couple of weeks Yami told her he didn't love her at all and was fed up of her being so clingy. She was crushed. Yami told her they would be better off as friends but she thought she could make it work with him. "I love Fiona" he told her. Fiona got back together with Yugi and Yami a few days later. Tea knew that while Fiona was around, she would never get her hands on Yami. "I love Fiona" kept ringing in her ears. 'You can't love someone when they're dead'. She knew the only way to get Yami back was to get rid of Fiona, for good.

Tea walked down the dark alley. She knew which way Yami would walk Fiona home. She knew that Yugi was at home and Yami had taken her out for the evening. 'Perfect'. She could hear them coming, laughing. She looked round the corner and watched them stop for a kiss. 'That should be me!'. They continued walking. Tea suddenly jumped out and thrust the knife into Fiona's stomach. Fiona's scream ripped through the air. Yami's cry of disbelief then filled her ears. She pulled the knife out and ran back home. She pulled of the balaclava and stared into the mirror. "Yami" she said to her reflection. "You're as good as mine!".


	2. FIONA!

Doesn't look like anyone read this but I'll update anyway.

**Yugi: **Pleeeeease someone review

**Disclaimer: **I'll own Yu-Gi-Oh! when Yami visits the hairdressers and Tea dyes her hair blue.

**Chapter 2- Fiona!**

Yami called for an ambulance on his phone. He took the band he had in his arm and used it to try and stop the bleeding. Fiona watched with tears in her eyes. "Yami" she whispered. Yami held her close. "Please don't die" he said. Blood poured out of the wound. Yami struggled to stop the flow. Fiona suddenly turned very pale. A tear rolled down Yami's cheek and landed on Fiona's pale one. The ambulance suddenly pulled up behind them. They loaded Fiona in. "Please let me go with her" Yami said. The man nodded and Yami jumped in. He held her hand as she lost consciousness. 'Who would do such a thing?' he thought. 'And what about Yugi? He'll be devastated. I won't tell him through our link. Maybe she'll be alright so there won't be any need to worry'. Yami knew that was defiantly wishful thinking. They soon reached the hospital. "You can't come any further. Please wait in the relatives room" the docter said as they whisked her away.

The others arrived and tried to comfort Yami. Tea tried to hug him but he moved out of the way. He wasn't in a very tolerant mood. "Who would do such a thing?" Joey asked. Yami shrugged. He wish he could give an answer. That question had been burning in his mind and still no answers or anything. "What's taking the docter so long?" Tristan complained. Yami looked into the corner where Yugi was standing. The gang decided to go and get some food. "Want anything?" Joey asked him. Yami shook his head. There was no way he could eat anything at the moment. As soon as they left Yami went over to Yugi. Yugi just stared at the wall with tears streaming down his face. Yami opened the link. /Yugi, are you ok/ he asked, knowing it was a stupid question. Yugi sunk to his knees, sobbing hard. "Why did they attack her? She hasn't done anything to anyone!" he wailed. Yami put his arm around him. Yugi looked at him, tears filled his large, amethyst eyes. Yami suddenly broke down in tears. He had been holding it in but not anymore. "If only I jumped in the way!" he cried. "I could have saved her!". Guilt was eating him up inside. He started pacing round the room. Joey came back and saw the state Yugi and Yami were in. "She's been in tough situations before. I'm sure she'll be ok" he said trying to reassure them. They both found that hard to believe. "I still can't believe this happened" Joey said, sinking into the couch. "I mean, who would have it in for Fiona?" he asked. Yami stopped crying and was filled with anger. "I don't know who but whoever it is, I'll find them" he said. Tea stood outside the door listening to every word they said. "Good Luck" she snorted.

A nurse came in. "Mr Moto, you can see Fiona now" she said. As they walked down the corridor the nurse explained the situation. "I'm afraid she's lost an awful lot of blood and has slipped into a coma" she said. Yugi gasped. Yami nodded and let the nurse lead him into intensive care. Tristan and Tea were looking into a room. Yami stood outside the door. Yugi came up behind him. Yugi opened the link. (You go first. You saved her life). Yami knew that it was Yugi was afraid. He had always been scared of hospitals and he especially hated going into intensive care. Yami took a deep breath and went in. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. There were machines everywhere and stands with bags on them filled with different fluids and tubes that led from them into Fiona's lifeless body. A sheet had been pulled up to her chin. Yami sat in the chair by her bed. "She's very weak" the nurse said. "She'll be lucky if she pulls through this". She left the room. Yugi came in while the others stood in the doorway. Yugi started sobbing again. Tristan gave him a tissue from his pocket. Joey stood there staring with wide eyes and his mouth open, like a goldfish. He didn't want to stay but he didn't want to leave his best mates all alone. Yugi seemed to understand how he felt. "It's ok Joey. Don't stay if it makes you feel uncomfortable" he said. "Are you guys sure you'll be ok?" Tristan asked. They both nodded. Yami noticed that Tea hadn't said a word which was unusual for her. When they were together, he usually couldn't get a word in edgeways. 'Must be shock' he thought. Tea looked down at Fiona then left the room with Joey and Tristan. 'Next time' she thought. 'I'll finish you for good'.

So there we go, chapter 2 is now up. Please R&R or Yugi will start crying


	3. A Close Call

**Yugi: **YAY! We got reviews!

**Fee:** Calm down Yugi! fans Yugi

**Emie Chan- **Glad you found it!

**meangirl101**- Thanks a lot! I will

**RoseGoddess874**-Here's the update and I will ;-)

**SuzukaKinomoto**-lol you'll have to wait and see if Yami finds out ;-)

**Chapter 3- A Close Call**

"Now this is one tidy room!" Tristan said. Tea smiled. "Glad you approve" she said. Joey looked around. It defiantly wasn't his kind of room. The walls were painted a pale pink. Several posters of film stars were on them. The desk had also been painted pink and was covered with several pink and purple frames with group pictures in them. There was a small lilac table next to the bed. It had a picture of Yami in a flowery frame. There was a pale blue chair in the corner which Tea was currently sitting in. He and Tristan were sitting on Tea's bed which had a pink duvet on. "This room is way too girly for me" said Joey wrinkling his nose. "No one asked your opinion Wheeler" Tea snapped. Joey and Tristan were taken aback. Tea had never snapped like that before. "I'm going to get us some snacks" said Tea. She stood up and left the room. "I never knew Tea could suddenly switch moods like that" said Joey after she had gone. "That was really weird" said Tristan. "Do you think it has something to do with what happened to Fiona?" Joey asked. Tristan shook his head. "She's been acting strange since Yami dumped her" he said. Joey raised his eyebrows. "Isn't she over that already?" asked Joey. Tristan just shrugged. "Well whatever's going on with her, we should keep a watch on her" said Joey. It was Tristan's turn to raise his eyebrows. "Come on Joey. She's our best friend. We shouldn't go spying on her" he said. "I didn't mean spy on her!. I meant just keep an eye on her. You know, try and cheer her up if she seems really miserable" he said. Tristan didn't really want to do this but he did want to know what was wrong with Tea. Tea suddenly walked in, pretending not to have heard anything. They all started chatting and eating. Joey noticed that Tea seemed a little on edge about something. She seemed lost in her thoughts. "You ok Tea?" Joey asked. Tea snapped out of it. "Fine" she lied. Joey raised an eyebrow and turned to Tristan, who was too busy stuffing his face to notice anything. "Hey Tristan. Ever heard of manners?" Joey asked as Tristan belched. A cookie dropped on the floor and rolled under the bed. "oops. My Bad. I'll get it" said Joey jumping off the bed. He got to his knees and put his hand under the bed. He fiddled around. "Man. You've got a load of junk under your bed Tea" said Joey. Tristan laughed. Tea gave a small smile. "Maybe I should clean out under there sometime" she said. Suddenly Joey let out a yelp. "What's wrong?" Tristan asked. Joey pulled out his hand. It was covered in blood. Tea gasped. Of course! She had hidden the knife under there! How could she have been so stupid?. "What's have you got under your bed?" Tristan asked. Tea had to think quickly. "There must be a broken bottle under there" she lied. She grabbed a load of tissues to try and stop the bleeding. Joey whimpered. "Stop being such a baby" she snapped. Tristan looked as though he didn't believe her broken bottle story but he took her word for it. Inwardly, Tea breathed a sigh of relief.

They took Joey to the hospital. The docter put some stitches in his hand. Joey wailed until Tea whacked him over the head. "Will you stop embarrassing yourself already" she said. Joey stayed quiet until the docter finished with him. A nurse came in to put a bandage on his hand. Joey immediately forgot Tea and Tristan were there and started flirting with the nurse. Tea sighed and left the cubicle. Tristan watched her storm out of the cubicle. 'There's defiantly something going on' he though. The nurse finished with Joey. "You're very lucky. Any deeper and it could have been serious" she said. "Thanks" said Joey. Tristan had to pull Joey out of the cubicle. "Come on Joey. She's way out of your league" he said. Joey hung his head. Tea was waiting for them in the waiting room. They all decided to visit Fiona. Tea lagged behind. 'That was close, way too close' she though. They walked into Fiona's room to see Yami asleep. Yugi had obviously gone home. Tea smiled. She loved watching Yami sleep. He looked so cute!. "Hey Yami! Wake up!" said Joey. Yami wasn't the only one who was annoyed. Tea scowled but no one noticed. "What happened to your hand Joey?" Yami asked noticing the bandage. Joey shrugged it off. "Nothing. Just an accident" Yami looked as though he didn't believe it but he too shrugged it off. Suddenly there was a choking sound coming from Fiona. She was coughing because of the tube down her throat. Tristan and Joey went to get the nurse. She came in and pulled it out. 'Damn' thought Tea. Yami grabbed Fiona's hand. 'She's waking up at last' he thought. "Can you hear me?" he whispered. Slowly, Fiona began to open her eyes.

So there we have it. Did she see that her attacker was Tea? Find out in the next chapter!. Sorry it's short. Please R&R

**Yugi: **If we get a load of reviews I might persuade Yami to answer them

**Fee: **Stop bribing them and let them review already!


	4. Losing It

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!. As promised Yami will answer them.

**Yami: **Do I have to?

**Fee and Yugi: **YES!

**Yami: **OK OK No need to shout!

**RoseGoddess 874: **Thank You! Here's the new update

**Emie-Chan: **Thanks for the cookies. I would enjoy them but Fee and Yugi have just finished scoffing them :-s

**Fee: **Thanks Yami! hugs Yami

_Italics_ Flashback

(blah) Yugi to Yami mind link

/blah/ Yami to Yugi mind link

**Chapter 4- Losing It**

Everyone held their breath and watched as Fiona slowly opened her eyes. She looked at Yami. Yami watched worriedly as she looked at the gang one by one. Yugi opened the link between them.

(Do you think she recognizes us?).

/I think she might be a bit confused, that's all/ Yami replied, trying to reassure himself and Yugi.

Fiona kept her glaze on Tea, as if she were trying to look into her mind. Tea looked away. "I think maybe we should go and let Fiona have some rest" she said. Tristan and Joey nodded.

"Smell ya later!"

"See you!"

"Bye"

Yugi and Yami were left alone with her. "Fiona. This is really important. Did you see who attacked you?" Yami asked. He really hoped that she knew, so he could deal with them personally. Fiona shook her head. "Are you sure?" Yugi asked. Again she shook her head sadly. Inwardly, Yami sighed. "Hey Yami. Did you notice how weird Tea was acting?" Yugi asked. Yami looked at him. So he wasn't the only one who had noticed. "Yes. She hasn't been acting herself since the day I dumped her" he said. Yugi suddenly shivered. "I can't explain why, but whenever I'm near Tea, I dunno, I get a really strange feeling" Yugi confessed. Yami looked surprised. "Same here. I sense a great danger heading our way" said Yami. Yugi looked alarmed. "But I'm sure it's got nothing to do with Tea" Yami said quickly. "Although, I don't think it'll hurt to keep a close eye on her" he added.

Tea went straight home. No one was there. 'Good' she thought. She went about slamming all the doors in a rage before heading to her room. She looked at the picture she had of her Yami. Tears filled her eyes as she thought of when that picture had been taken.

"_Come on Yami! Just one picture" she giggled. Yami put a pillow in front of his face. "I hate having my picture taken" he groaned. "I see it enough on the TV". Tea sat beside him. "Please Yami. Just one little picture for your girlfriend" Tea pleaded. She put on the puppy eyes. "Oh Go on then" he said. "But just the one!" he added. They cuddled up close as Tea took a picture on her digital camera. She looked at it. "It didn't come out. Looks like we need to take another" she said. Yami looked at it. "It looks fine to me" he said. Tea pressed a button. "Oooops. I accidentally deleted it" she said laughing. "Yeh right" said Yami. He started tickling her. "Yami stop it!" she said laughing hard. There was a flash. She had accidentally taken a picture. Tea and Yami started laughing when they saw it._

Suddenly she grabbed the picture and threw it against the room. The glass in the frame smashed as it hit her wall. The picture fluttered down onto the bed. Next she tore down all her posters and ripped them up. She grabbed everything on her desk and threw it all against the wall. She had never felt so angry in her life. She didn't know who she was most angry at, Yami for dumping her, or Fiona for taking him away from her, 'He will be mine' she thought. She went to her window and opened it as far as it would go. She stuck her head out. She didn't care if passersby heard her. "YOU HEAR ME YAMI?" she yelled out of the window. "YOU WILL BE MINE NO MATTER WHAT!"

ooo so what's Tea's plan? Keep reading and you'll find out! Please review! Yugi will answer the next load. Remeber, the more reviews, the sooner I update!


	5. Fear

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the magazine Total Film. I only own the character Fiona so HA to you people who like suing us!

**Fee: **Thank You to everyone who's read this and an extra big THANK YOU to all those who have reviewed.

**Yugi and Yami: **THANK YOU!

**Fee: **This week Yugi will be answering the reviewers

**Yugi: **YAY! I've wanted to do this for ages!

**Fee: **Well don't leave them waiting! Answer them already!

**Akina92- **lol Fee is a very weird person. Here's the update!

**Emie Chan- **LOL! Here's the update. And yes, Yami hates cameras. The amount of times Fee has tried to take his picture is amazing but she refuses to give up

**Fee: **glomps Yugi over the head

**Yugi: **What was that for!

**Fee: **You called me weird. Anyways on with the story!

"blah" – Talking

'blah' - Thinking

**Chapter 5- Fear**

**Yami POV**

"You know I can walk. You don't need to carry me". I looked down at Fiona in my arms. She had been discharged from the hospital and I was carrying her from the taxi into the house. "I know. But you're not supposed to be doing too much. You need to rest" I replied. I opened the door without too much difficulty and took her upstairs. I heard Yugi in the kitchen. "Hey Yugi!" Fiona called. "Hey guys" Yugi replied from the kitchen. We had agreed that Fiona should stay with us for a while as her parents were away. I gently lay Fiona on the couch. "Thanks for everything Yami" she whispered before falling asleep. I went into the kitchen and found Yugi making popcorn. "Grandpa left for that dig this morning" he said. I nodded. Grandpa had been talking about it for weeks. "Is she asleep?" Yugi asked. Again I nodded. Yugi sighed. "I'm glad Fiona's staying here" said Yugi. "It's the least I could do. I didn't want her to be alone. She wouldn't be able to defend herself if something happened, not in the condition she's in" I said. Yugi turned round and I saw tears in his eyes. "Whoever tried to kill her is still out there. What if they come back for more?" he asked. He suddenly shivered. "Or me". Several tears ran down his pale cheeks. I saw fear in his eyes. I hugged him. "I won't let anyone hurt you or Fiona. I promise" I said. Yugi looked up at me with his large, amethyst eyes. "Thanks" he said. "It's just that, I think that the person who did this is after you. Don't ask me how, but I just feel it". I knelt down and put my hands on his shoulders and looked straight into his eyes. "Yugi, I would never break a promise to you. You're my aibou, my light, I need you. And I love Fiona too much to loose her" I said. Yugi smiled. "So do I" he said. Suddenly we heard Fiona yawn loudly. Yugi ran into the other room. I could hear them talking and laughing. I tried to smile but all I could feel inside me was guilt. 'What if Yugi was right? That person who tried to kill Fiona is after me? It's my fault this all happened. Maybe I should leave here before I put them in anymore danger'. My thoughts were interrupted by Yugi calling to me. "Hey Yami! We're going to put a film on" he said. "Your choice!" Fiona added. I sighed. 'For now I have to concentrate on Fiona getting better'. I grabbed some snacks and went into the other room.

A few hours later I had persuaded Fiona to sleep in my room. She had protested at first but was then too tired to argue. I carried her upstairs. She had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. I went back downstairs and found my Total Film Magazine. I was reading an interesting article when the back doorbell rang. I looked at the clock. 11.10. 'Who's be calling this late?' I wondered as I went to the door. I opened the door and was surprised to see Tea standing there. "Hi" she said. I let her in and we went into the living room and sat on the couch. "I-I'm sorry but I needed to talk t-to you" she stammered. "In fact, I've been wanting to talk to you for a while". I felt uncomfortable. I knew where this was going to go. "Look Tea" I began but Tea interrupted me. "Please, just hear me out" she said. "You and Yugi can't share Fiona forever. One of you will eventually get hurt" she said. "And I don't want to see you get hurt like that". I knew what the question would be and I already knew the answer. "Why not let the runt, err, I mean Yugi have her and then you and me can be together. What do you say?" she said. I took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be pretty, or fun. "Look Tea, I'm sorry. But I fell in love with Fiona a long time ago. When I got my own body, all three of us sat down and discussed this. We agreed to keep it like this for the moment. One day she might choose one of us or find somebody else but for the moment we're all happy. I'm sorry, but I can never love you like I love her. I think you're a great friend Tea, but that's all I see you as" I said. I looked into her eyes and saw pure rage. For some reason, I felt scared. "Then why did you go out with me?" she hissed. "Because when we decided to take a break, I was hurt and very upset. I became infatuated over you" I explained. "And that's all it was, infatuation". She jumped up. "You liar! You do love me!" she screamed. I sensed darkness around her. Like the darkness that once controlled Kaiba. "Calm down" I said standing up. "Don't tell me to calm down!" she yelled. She grabbed a mug from the table and threw it across the room. I was shocked. Tea would never act like this!. I grabbed her before she could throw anything else. "Tea stop this" I said. She struggled but I was stronger than her. Although what happened next shocked and surprised me. She turned round and threw me against the wall. I gasped as my back and head slammed into the wall. 'Where did that come from?'. She glared at me. "You haven't heard the end of this Pharaoh" she said. "I know your weaknesses". She walked out of the door and slammed it shut. I stood up and rubbed my head. 'I'm going to feel that tomorrow'. I started to clean up the mess. 'Why did she act like that?' I wondered. Suddenly a terrible thought came to me. I dropped the dustpan and brush. I didn't want to listen to it but it was too strong to ignore. 'No. It can't have been. Tea wouldn't go _that _far, would she?'.

**Fee: **So, has Yami discovered Tea's secret? You'll have to wait until the next chapter!

**Yugi: **Please review! All reviews will be answered by a surprise guest next week

**Fee: **Really? Who? No one told me about that. Who is it?

**Yugi: **I'm not saying anything apart from it's not Yami

**Fee: **GRRRR, Like Yugi said, please review

**Yugi: **puppy eyes


	6. The Fair

**Fee: **Well Yugi, are you going to tell us who the mystery guest is who will be answering the reviews?

**Yami: **Yeh Yugi. You didn't even tell me!

**Yugi: **OK guys. Our mystery guest is…………. Seto Kaiba!

**Yami and Fee: **WHAT!

**Kaiba: **Yugi dragged me here

**Fee: **YUGI! I didn't say you could let Kaiba answer the reviews!

**Yugi: **Well I can always get Tristan to do it

**Fee: **NO! Kaiba will be just fine!

**Akina92-** Fee says to tell you she doesn't hate Tea but she does get on her nerves sometimes and it seemed a good idea to make her the baddie in this story. She also says to say she won't tell you what Yami or Tea will do next. You have to read on to find out. Thank you for reviewing.

**Kaiba: **Can I go now?

**Fee: **Yes and thanks. OK guys! Sorry this chapter is short. I had writers block when I wrote this.

Chapter 6- The Fair

"Hey guys! I just read that a fair has come to Domino for a few days. You two interested in going?" Fiona asked cheerfully. Yami looked at her. She looked at lot better. She had more colour in her cheeks than she did last week. "Sure. Sounds like fun" Yami said. Yugi shook his head. "Sorry guys. Homework calls. But if I finish early I'll catch up with you guys" he said. Yami called the rest of the gang and they were soon waiting outside. Yami was hesitant about inviting Tea but Fiona had managed to persuade him. "She's been really down. This is our chance to cheer her up" she said. Yami had decided not to tell Yugi and Fiona about what had happened the night before. But he vowed to watch her closely.

They all went to the fair. Joey and Tristan immediately headed for the popcorn stand. "Typical boys. Always thinking about their stomachs" Tea said. Fiona giggled. "So true" she said. She noticed Yami wasn't acting his normal self. He just stood their staring into space. Fiona waved a hand in front of him. "Ground control to Yami" she said. "Huh?" he said as he snapped back to reality. "Are you ok Yami? You're not feeling ill are you?" Fiona asked worriedly. "I'm fine" he said. He pulled Fiona into a hug. He looked over her shoulder and looked at Tea who turned away. 'Good thing I'm a great actress as well as a great dancer. They'll never guess it was me'.

They wandered round the fair. Joey proceeded to throw up after stuffing his face full of candy floss then going on the spinning teacups 5 times in a row. Fiona showed Yami all the different things you could do at a fair. They walked around together, hand in hand. Tea just managed to keep her rage under control. She pretended to have fun while thinking of ways to get Yami back. She focused on his weak points. 'There's two people he would do anything for. Yugi and Fiona'. Then it hit her. Yugi. 'Yami wouldn't be able to live without that shrimp with him. I can use that against him'. But then there was Fiona. She would know if anything happened to Yugi. 'Then I'll get rid of her first. Then I'll use little Yugi against him'. She smiled at the thought of her plan. She watched Fiona and Yami laughing together. "Enjoy what time you have left together" she muttered under her breath. She looked at her watch. "I better get going" she announced. She ran off before they could argue. "Bye" she called, waving. She ran all the way home. She had plans to make.

**Yugi: **ooooo

**Fee: **Who would you like to answer the reviews next week? You see that nice button down there. Press that and put who you want along with a review and we'll do our best to get them

**Yugi: **I'll use my puppy eyes to get them. That's how I got Kaiba

**Fee: **Don't use those puppy eyes on me! Go use them on Yami

**Yami: **No! Not the puppy eyes!


	7. Trying to kidnap Yugi

**Fee: **We're back with Chapter 7!

**Yugi: **YAY! We've lasted this long!

**Yami: **This week we managed to get Joey to come in to answer the reviews

**Joey: **Cool!

**Fee: **Be nice!

**Joey: **I will I will

**Akina92: **Thanks for reviewing! I doubt we would be able to persuade Tea to come and answer reviews lol. gives you chocolate

**Joey:** Was that ok?

**Fee: **It was fine. Now, on with Chapter 7! Sorry this is short. The next chapter is going to be better and longer.

Chapter 7- Trying to kidnap Yugi

Tea paced around her room. She tried sitting down on her bed but it didn't help. 'That runt Yugi is always hanging around with Yami. I've got to try and get him on his own. But how?'. She paced around some more. 'Maybe we shouldn't do this. Yami's happy so I should be happy'. She clutched her head as the voice argued with her. 'NO. We can get Yami back!'. She shook her head and went downstairs to get some headache pills. She'd been having a lot of headaches recently. 'I must get Yami back'.

"I'm really worried" said Yami. Yugi nodded. "That doesn't sound like Tea at all" he said. Fiona was asleep on the sofa. Yami was discussing what happened at the fair with Yugi. "You don't think she's being controlled again do you? You know, someone like Marik?" Yugi asked worriedly. Yami shook his head. "I haven't sensed anything like that" he said. He didn't tell Yugi that he _had _sensed something different though. He couldn't explain it. Yugi sighed. "We best get an early night. School tomorrow" he said yawning. "Maybe Fiona can talk to Tea" Yami suggested as they walked upstairs. "You mean, girl talk?" Yugi asked. Yami looked puzzled. "I guess so" he said. Yugi yawned again. "I'll ask her in the morning" he said. Yami nodded. "Goodnight Yugi" he said. "Goodnight Yami" Yugi replied.

At school the next day Tea was very quiet. Yugi had managed to persuade Fiona to have a "girl talk session" with Tea later. The bell rang for lunch. Yugi stopped in the doorway. He was worried but he calmed down as Fiona gave him a thumbs up. Feeling relieved, he followed the others outside. Tea was taking her time packing her stuff into her bag. Fiona went to her. "Hey Tea!" she said brightly. Tea ignored her. "Hey Tea. Want to go somewhere private and quiet. We can talk without having those boys listening and butting in every 5 seconds" she said. Tea turned to face her. "No thanks" she said coldly. "I don't want to talk to you". Fiona went slightly red. "Tea. What have I ever done to you?" Fiona asked angrily. "Where do you want me to begin?" Tea asked, the ice never leaving her voice. "Where's the Tea I used to know?" Fiona asked. "The Tea who was nice to everyone. The Tea who cared about her friends. The Tea who smiled". Tea's cold blue eyes looked deep into Fiona's ocean blue eyes. The look sent shivers down Fiona's spine. "That Tea is gone. She died from heartbreak and now I'm here and I'm here to stay. Now if you excuse me, I've got work to do". Tea pushed past Fiona and walked out of the classroom, leaving Fiona feeling shocked and in a daze.

"She said what!". Fiona nodded grimly. "It's all true" she said. "Maybe she has really, really, really bad PMS?" Joey suggested. "I mean, you get it all the time Fiona". Fiona glared at him. "I don't get PMS!" she shouted at him. "And with Tea I doubt it since she's been acting like this for a long time" she said. Tea stood in the shadows. She had to wait for the right moment. The bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. "aw man! Maths. I hate Maths!" Joey complained. "You only hate it because you suck at it" Tristan said. They walked off arguing. "Go ahead. I'll be right behind you" Yugi told Fiona. She walked off, leaving Yugi alone. 'Perfect' Tea thought. Tea walked up to him. "Hey Yugi!" she said with a false smile. "Hey Tea" said Yugi. "erm Yugi, do you want to hang out later, you know, just you and me?" she asked. Yugi blushed. "err" was all he could think of to say. "It's just. I really need to talk to you" she said. Yugi looked into her tear-filled eyes. He couldn't say no. "Ok. Meet you at the train station at 7" he said. "Thanks" she said, She watched Yugi run to catch up with the other. "Fool" she muttered.

Her mobile rang. "UGH! What now!" she growled. She was getting ready to meet Yugi. She was wearing a pink miniskirt with a pale pink top that Yami had brought her. 'Might as well look good'. She had been doing her make-up when her mobile rang. 'How the hell am I supposed to get ready with all these distractions?' she thought angrily. She looked at the caller ID. It was Yugi. "Hi" she said. "Hi Tea. Look I'm really sorry but I can't meet up with you later" Yugi's voice said down the phone. "I forgot that I was going out with Fiona tonight. Perhaps we can meet up tomorrow" he said. Tea felt like she was going to explode. She took a deep breath. "No problem Yugi. See you tomorrow" she said calmly. As soon as he hung up she started screaming. "That little runt!". She threw her mobile against the wall as hard as she could. It smashed as it collided with the wall. Tea stood there, breathing hard. "Time for Plan B then. You'll be sorry for standing me up little Yugi. And you Yami, you will be sorry you left me". She started to laugh insanely.

**Yugi: **I'm scared now

**Yami: **I'll protect you aibou

**Fee: **cough. If you like this story then check out my new story I just put up called Light at the End of the Tunnel!

**Yami: **It's good, really.

**Fee: **So, who do you want to see next answer your reviews. Would you like Yugi, Yami or Me?. Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I update so tell all your friends about this story!

**Yami: **I thinks that's enough advertising

**Yugi: **You see that nice button down there? You know you want to press it so press it.


	8. Plan B Succeeds

**Fee: **WOW! Lots of reviews this week! gives everyone Yami plushies

**Yugi: **Amazing! And they all want to Yami to answer them

**Yami: **Why would they want me?

**Fee: **Let's see, you're tall, handsome, smart, gorgeous, fit body…

**Yugi: **Ahem

**Fee: **Oh right Yes. Well as promised Yami will be answering this week.

**Akina92: **Heehee Thanks for voting for me. Enjoy this chapter and the plushie ;-)

**Moses-the-little-gurl: **That's an excellent suggestion! Fee has already finished this story but she's thinking about doing a sequel and has been trying to find ideas for it. I'm sure she'll use that idea! Thanks!

**meangirl101: **Thanks! Enjoy the chapter

**Pharaoh Atem's Dark Angel: **I love the name! Fee says that Seto is going to be in a later chapter but can't give any details. Mai and Duke won't be in it but Fee says if everyone wants a sequel to this there will be more characters in it

**svakee2000: **Heehee it's going to get better. Keep reading ;-)

**Yami: **Was that ok?

**Fee: **Perfect. And yes if you would like to see a sequel let me know. And I'm open to any ideas and suggestions for it.

**Yugi: **We haven't done a disclaimer in a while

**Yami: **You better do one

**Fee: **sigh

**DISCLAIMER: **To the tune of We Wish You a Merry Christmas We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, We don't Yu-Gi-Oh so leave us alone!

**Yugi: **How did she do that?

**Yami: **She's been practicing that for a while now

**Fee: **Now! Onto Chapter 8!

(blah)-Yami to Yugi

/blah/-Yugi to Yami

Chapter 8- Plan B Succeeds

The next day at school Tea hung out with the gang. She seemed to be her normal self although she ignored Fiona. Yugi hugged her. "She'll come round" he whispered. Fiona shrugged. "I've had worse" she said. Tea turned away from the eating contest Joey and Tristan were having and watched Yugi and Fiona cuddle up with each other. 'Enjoy it while you can' she thought. The warning bell rang.(1) They started to go to their classes. "I'll see you guys there" Tea said. She went to her locker and sighed. There was a picture of Yami at the back of it. She looked at it wistfully. She sensed someone watching her. She turned and jumped at the pair of large, amethyst eyes staring up at her. "Yugi! You scared me!" she said. "I'm sorry. I seem to have that effect on people" Yugi said. Tea burst out laughing. For the first time in a long time it was a genuine laugh. 'Maybe he isn't so bad'. 'No!' came the voice in her head. 'He's just a pawn in our plan to get Yami and a small pawn at that'. She shook her head. "I have to go or I'll be late" she said. "Wait!" Yugi said. "I feel bad about letting you down yesterday" he said. Tea shrugged. "It's cool" she said, although inside she was still furious. "Well anyway, how about we meet up after school today?" Yugi suggested. "I'm busy" she replied. "Maybe another time". Yugi smiled. "Sure" he said. The bell rang. "Crap we're gonna be late" Tea said. "See you later" Yugi said as he went off in the opposite direction. "Idiot" Tea muttered.

Tea got up early the next morning. She got a pair of scissors and cut up parts of her school uniform. 'I hope luck is on my side today' she thought. She knew the way Yugi and Fiona walked to school. She went to an alley near Yugi's home and waited. 'I hope he's alone'. She looked at her watch. "Almost time" she said.

"Come on Yugi or we'll be late!". Yugi ran down the stairs. "I'm here" he said. "See you guys later" said Yami. Fiona winked. "See you" she said. "See you later Yami" Yugi said as they left the game shop. They walked past the alley where Tea was hiding. Tea looked. "Damn! She's with him" she said. Suddenly Yugi stopped. "I forgot my Maths book" he said. Fiona sighed. "Want me to wait for you?" she asked. "Nah" Yugi said. "Tell the others I'm gonna be late". 'I couldn't have planned this better' Tea thought. She heard Yugi's light footsteps approach. 'Time to put my acting skills to use'. She let out a scream and covered her head. She heard footsteps running towards her. "Tea? Tea. Are you ok?". Yugi's voice was full of fear and panic. He rolled her over to see her uniform torn. She heard him gasp. "Tea. Can you hear me?". He shook her gently. She opened her eyes and sat up. "I'm fine" she said in a voice that didn't sound like her own. "Tea?" Yugi moved closer to her. "But you won't be" she suddenly said. Passersby heard a scream come from the alley but when they looked there was no one there.

Yami sat down on the sofa with some coffee. As much as he enjoyed being around Yugi and Fiona, he liked his own space and liked the peace. He looked at the clock. 9.25. "Time for Trisha"(2) he said aloud to no one. He switched it on. He loved watching it. It was amazing how some mortals acted when things weren't going their way. He was in the middle of 2 guys and a girl arguing about who loved who when the phone rang. Yami rolled his eyes. 'Typical'. He picked it up.

"Hello"

"Can we speak to Mr Moto please?" came a woman's voice. Yami remembered what Yugi had told him.

"I'm afraid he's unavailable. I'm Yugi's older brother, can I help?"

"Well maybe. This is Domino High School. We were wondering where Yugi is. He hasn't come in"

Yami felt his blood turn cold.

"Well, h-he should be there" he stammered.

"I'm sorry but he hasn't turned up at all"

"Thank you for calling. I'll see if I can find him and bring him in"

"I hope you realize that Yugi could be expelled for this"

"I understand. Goodbye".

He paced around the room. 'Yugi would never bunk off school'. He opened the mind link.

(Yugi. Are you ok?)

/………/

(Yugi!)

Suddenly there was a massive jolt of pain through the mind link. Yami gasped as the pain shot through his entire body. Someone has Yugi and whoever it was they were hurting Yugi, badly. Another horrible thought entered his mind. 'What if they got the others?'

Fiona pulled her mobile out of her bag. "Do you think Yugi's ok?" Joey asked. "We'll found out" she said. She dialed the game shop. "Hello?". The unmistakable voice of Yami came down the line. He sounded like he'd been crying. "Yami. Are you ok? Do you know where Yugi is?" Fiona asked. Yami explained the situation to her. "I'll come round right now" she said. Joey and Tristan looked at her with questioning eyes. "Yugi's missing" she said before bursting into tears. "Has anyone noticed that Tea isn't in either?" Tristan asked. "Do you think she's been kidnapped too?" Joey asked. "I'm going to Yugi's to help Yami" Fiona said wiping her eyes. "We'll cover you" Tristan called as she ran out of the school grounds. Fiona gave them a thumbs up.

She ran all the way to the shop and banged on the back door. Yami opened the door. His eyes were red and swollen. Fiona hugged him tight. "We'll find him" she said. "I think something bad has happened! Everytime I open the link I get a wave of pain coming through. Yugi's being tortured!" Yami wailed. He broke down into hysterical sobs. Although she felt like bursting into tears herself, Fiona knew she had to be strong for Yami. "Yami. We have to go and start searching" she said. Yami continued crying hysterically. Fiona slapped him. "I'm sorry" she said. Yami shook his head. "No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost it like that" he said. He grabbed his jacket. "You stay here. I'm gonna start looking" he said and left. Fiona went upstairs and changed out of her uniform. When she came back down she noticed a note had been stuck in the letterbox. She read it and gasped. "No!" she cried. She grabbed her jacket and ran out of the house. The last sentenced kept playing over and over in her mind. "Come alone if you want to see him alive again".

1. I'm sorry I don't know how schools work in Japan so I based it on an English Secondary School. There's always a warning bell at lunch about 5 minutes before you're supposed to go to afternoon registration.

2. Trisha is one of those daytime chat shows with everyone yelling at each other. Sort of a mild English version of Jerry Springer. Sad I know lol

**Yugi: **ooo I wonder what happened to me

**Yami: **I bet I know!

**Fee: **Cups hand over Yami's mouth. Review if you want to find out where Yugi is and what's happened to him. Remember, the more reviews, the quicker I update evil grin And don't forget to put who you want to answer your reviews next time!


	9. Don't Do It!

**Fee: **We're back with Chapter 9!

**Yami: **Sorry we're late. Fee broke the PC. I told you not to try that thing but you didn't listen!

**Fee: **Like YOU know anything about computers! You nearly blew it up the first time you went on it so be quiet!

**Yami: **cowers I'll be nice

**Fee: **Because he's been nagging me for ages, Yugi's going to answer the reviews this week

**Yugi: **YAY! We have lots of reviews this week gives Yugi plushies to everyone

**svakee2000: **lol I'm glad you like it. Fee says to tell you she feels all warm and fuzzy inside now. Enjoy this chapter!

**Angel: **I know Fee's paragraphing is bad lol. Especially in that last chapter. I told her to let me improve it but she wouldn't listen. Typical Fee. But it's reviews like that that really help authors so thanks and I'm glad you like the story. Unfortunatly you have me this week because Yami is currently hiding from Fee lol. OK I'll shut up now so you can read this chapter lol

**Akina92: **Hey! I'm answering this week! And no problem about the Yami plushie. Now you have a Yugi plushie to join it heehee. Enjoy the chapter!

**meangirl101: **heehee Tea is very evil! Here's the update!

**Yami Nightmare Magician: **Fee apologizes that she didn't get your review for chapter 7 until after she had posted chapter 8 gives you a Yami plushie LOL you're funny! Glad I live with Fee in the UK lol! Enjoy this chappie!

**Fee: **This one I'm answering myself

**CHIBI Majik: **I'm not offended. Everyone's entitled to their own opinion and I didn't expect everyone to like this story. About the relationship, this story isn't really about the relationship between Fiona, Yugi and Yami, it's more about Tea trying to get Yami therefore I didn't put the background of the relationship in. It's not like they just suddenly fell in love the first time they met but if it's confusing anyone then I'll put the background in.

As for my paragraphing, I've never been that good with paragraphs. I'm not making excuses but I'm only human so I do make mistakes and I've always had problems with paragraphs. I cna't explain why but me and paragraphs just don't mix if that makes any sense. I hope that's cleared everything up and I hope there's no hard feelings.

**Yugi: **All Done! Can I introduce the chapter pleeeeeeeease

**Fee: **rolls eyes Go on the but be quick. I think everyone's impatient now

**Yugi: **Here's Chapter 9 of Darkness Within!

'blah' Thinking

"blah" Talking

(blah) Yami to Yugi

/blah/ Yugi to Yami

**Chapter 9- Don't Do It!**

After 2 hours of searching Yami went home. He opened the door. "Fiona" he called. Silence. "Fiona!". He went upstairs to see if she was in the shower but there was no one there. 'She said she would be here'. He went back downstairs and went into the kitchen. There was a piece of paper on the table that hadn't been there when he'd left. He picked it up and gasped as he read it.

**Fiona,**

**I'm holding your little runt of a friend, Yugi, at the warehouse at the edge of town. The sooner you get here, the less he will suffer.**

**Come alone if you want to see him alive again.**

Yami's blood turned cold. It was defiantly a trap but Fiona still went. Yami thought for a moment then realized which warehouse they were talking about. He dropped the note and ran out the door. He knew exactly where they were. It was the same warehouse where Yugi had dueled Bandit Keith for the Puzzle. He ran to his destination. He didn't care that he ran into people, his mind was only set on one thing and that was getting to that warehouse. Unfortunatly the note had been typed but that didn't bother Yami too much. 'Finally I'll get to see who is behind all this and I'll make them pay!'. He stood outside the door. He looked around to see if there was anyone there. He took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

**Yami POV**

I stepped in. It was dark but there was some sunlight coming through the tiny windows and the door which I'd left open. I looked around, staying on my guard. There was a large pile of boxes stacked in the corner. There was someone lying in front of them. 'Is it Yugi?'. I went to them and saw that it was Fiona. She was lying in a pool of her own blood that was getting bigger by the minute. I checked for a pulse. Yes. It was faint but it was there. She was hanging on, barely. I got my phone from my pocket when I heard a cold voice say "Drop it". I put it down and stood up. "So you did some. Good" the voice came again. It sent shivers up my spine. A figure came out from the shadows. I couldn't believe it. It can't be. "Tea" I gasped. I saw she wasn't alone. She was holding Yugi by his collar. Parts of his uniform had been ripped. He had a black eye and a bruise was starting to form on his left cheek. Blood was pouring from his nose. "Yami" he said weakly. Tea threw him on the floor and kicked him hard. I winced. "I didn't give you permission to speak runt" she said angrily. Rage flowed through my veins but I couldn't show it. I saw her playing with a knife in her hand. 'I can't let her hurt Yugi'. "Why are you doing this?" I asked her. She turned to look at me in the eye. Her blue eyes had changed to pools of black, filled with so much hatred. "Like I told you, I know your weaknesses. You're at my mercy now" she said. She started laughing. But it wasn't her normal laugh. This laugh was cold and cruel. "What do you want from me?" I asked. I knew exactly what she wanted nut I still prayed to Ra that it was something else. "I want you" she said. I sighed. We were defiantly going round in circles with this. "I told you Tea I don't love you. You want the truth, well there it is now let Yugi go" I said impatiently. "I knew I couldn't make you love me. I'm not that stupid. But I am getting rid of all the threats so one day you'll come to love me" she said. She picked Yugi up and slammed him into the wall. I winced again as he gave a yelp. She had her hand round his throat. I opened the mind link. (I'm so sorry Yugi. I'll find a way to get us out of this). I could see Yugi trying to respond but he couldn't. Suddenly Tea threw the knife towards me. It slid along the stone floor and banged into the boxes where Fiona lay. "I have something better planned for this runt" she said. She pulled something out of her pocket. 'No it can't be!'. I suddenly felt very sick. It was a gun. "Don't do it!" I cried. She held it against Yugi's stomach. Yugi looked at me with tears in his eyes. /Thank you Yami for everything. Please take care of Fiona. Please save her/. (No Yugi! We'll all get out of this alive. I'll save you!). "Bye Yugi" Tea said. Then she shot him.

**(A/N: I couldn't think of what to call that building where Yugi and Bandit Keith dueled so I just called it the warehouse.)**

**Yami: **You shot Yugi!

**Yugi: **whimper

**Fee: **No I didn't! Tea did!

**Yami:** But you wrote it! All the readers are going to kill you now

**Fee: **ducks incoming objects Please forgive me for shooting Yugi!

**Yami: **They won't forgive you!

**Fee: **Please review. The more reviews, the quicker I update and then the quicker you'll find out what happens to Yugi and Fiona runs and hides


	10. Seeing the Light

**Yami: **We're back with Chapter 10!

**Fee: **Yay! I'll answer the reviews this week since I haven't for a while

**svakee2000: **Heehee Poor Yugi is too nice for his own good. Enjoy this chappie!

**TX gurl: **Thank You and No Problem ;-)

**Yami Nightmare Magician: **LOL! You crack me up! Here's the update!

**meangirl101: **lol I'm a weird person. I think my weirdness has spread to this fic. O well lol. Enjoy!

**Angel: **ducks birdcage, TV and coffee table LOOOOOOOOOL! You've just made my day! chokes with laughter Yami...take over gets a drink Yami: um, yeah, lol, Enjoy the chapter!

**Fee: **comes back All better now! Enjoy Chapter 10 everyone!

"blah" Talking

'blah' Thinking

Chapter 10- Seeing the Light

Yugi's high pitched scream filled the air. "NO!" Yami yelled. Tea threw Yugi on the floor. Yugi lay there gasping, clutching his stomach. He slowly started to crawl towards Yami. "That's right wimp. Crawl like a dog back to your owner" Tea said laughing. "Take a parting gift" she added. She shot him in the back. With a squeak Yugi fell flat on his face. Yami ran to him and scooped him in his arms. Yugi was unconscious. Yami felt awful. 'How could she do that?' he thought. Tea walked over to him. "Don't feel bad Yami. I'll make you feel better" she said. She suddenly kissed him. Yami pulled away in disgust. "Get your hands off me" he snarled. "Fine. If that's how you want to play then" she said. Yami lay Yugi gently on the floor. "I will sort this. Keep fighting Yugi. I will bring her down" he whispered to Yugi. He stood up. He had blood all down his front but he didn't care. Tea and Yami stared each other down. Yami looked into her cold, black eyes and figured out what was going on. 'I didn't think it was this bad. I know now what I have to do'. The Puzzle started glowing. Tea pointed the gun at him. "What do you think you're doing? I'm calling the shots here!". The golden eye appeared on Yami's forehead. Tea took a step backwards. "You wouldn't use that against me" she said. "I would" Yami said. Tea ran into the shadows and hid behind some boxes. She didn't want to admit it but she was scared of that puzzle and it's ancient powers.

Yami looked around the warehouse. He could feel her watching his every move. 'I'll be ready'. He suddenly felt something hit him over the head. He fell but got back up quickly. He could sense the darkness growing stronger. He had to put a stop to this before someone else got hurt. Tea suddenly jumped out and lunged at him. Yami caught her and threw her onto the floor. He pinned her arms to the ground. She struggled but knew it was useless. "Tea. I know you're in their somewhere and I'm going to ste you free" Yami said. Tea brought her leg up and managed to kick Yami off her. She stood up breathing hard. "Good Luck Pharaoh. She won't be coming out as long as I'm here". She started laughing. Yami took this chance. "I ignored this for far too long. But now Tea, it's time to open your mind!" he said. There was a flash from the puzzle. Tea screamed then went silent. She started to fall but Yami caught her before she hit the floor. She shook her head. "Yami?" she said. Yami didn't feel the dark presence anymore. He helped her up. Tea looked around. "Why am I in the warehouse?" she asked. "No time to explain. Call an ambulance" Yami said. He checked Fiona and Yugi. They were alive, barely. Two ambulances arrived and took Yami and Tea with them to hospital.

Yami felt himself being shaken. "Wake up Yami" he heard Joey say. He opened his eyes. He'd fallen asleep in the Waiting Room at the hospital. He rubbed his sleepy eyes. "Come on! They said we can go and see Yugi and Fiona! They're awake!" Tristan said shaking him. Yami was suddenly wide awake. They went down the hall. Fiona's and Yugi's rooms were next to each other. Yami didn't know who to see first. "We'll stay with Yugi" Joey said. Yami nodded and went into Fiona's room. She was sitting up and smiling. Her red hair had been combed behind her shoulders. Yami hugged her. "I'm sorry" he said. She looked puzzled. "Why? What are you sorry for?" she asked him. Yami sat on the edge of the bed and held her hands. They were cold so he rubbed them to warm them up. Fiona could see Yami was getting himself in a state. "Yami. It's my fault I'm here. I should have waited until you'd come back. I'm sorry" she said. She then pulled him into a hug. "Don't even think of blaming yourself. Promise me" she said. Yami gave her a small smile. "I promise" he said. Joey poked his head through the door. "Yugi said he wants to see ya Yami" he said. "Go" Fiona said. Joey sat next to Fiona and they started talking. Yami went into the next room to see Tristan talking to Yugi. Yugi smiled as Yami entered. "Hey Yami!" he said. Yugi was lying flat on his back. He looked pale but seemed perky enough. Yami hugged him then started sobbing into his shoulder. Yugi look alarmed. "I think I'll leave you guys alone" Tristan said. Yugi nodded. Tristan left and shut the door. "Yami. What's wrong? Why are you crying? You should be happy! You saved me, Fiona and Tea" Yugi said. Yami pulled away from Yugi. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't save you from that torture aibou" Yami said. Yugi rolled his eyes. "Stop blaming yourself! You saved us! Now stop this crying Yami. Please? Honestly, you have nothing to be sorry for" Yugi said. Yami wiped his eyes. "That reminds me, where is Tea?" Yami asked. "She was here before you came. She remembered everything that she did and she wouldn't stop crying or apologizing. I think she went outside to get some air".

Tea sat alone on a bench watching the sunset. She looked at her hands. 'No matter how many times I wash them, the blood of my friends will never be gone'. She put her head in her hands and started crying. She was crying so hard that she didn't notice someone was there until she felt an arm round her. "It's ok. It wasn't your fault". She looked up to see Yami smiling warmly at her. "I must take most of the blame. I could have stopped that dark presence in you from growing, but I turned a blind eye because you're my friend. Now my other friends are paying the price. I will never make that mistake again" he said sadly. He sighed. Tea rested her head on Yami's shoulder. "Thank you for saving me" she said. "You're welcome. Now, let's put all of this behind us" Yami said. "Yes" said Tea. "A fresh start".

**Fee: **There's still another chapter so don't worry people! And then there will be the sequeal! If I'm nice then MAYBE I'll put a preview of it up with the next chapter

**Yami: **STOP TRYING TO BRIBE PEOPLE!

**Fee: **But if I bribe them then they'll review

**Yami: **Please review! If you do then I'll make everyone a plushie of their choice

**Fee: **NOW LOOK WHO'S BRIBING THEM!

**Yami: **hides


	11. A New Beginning

**Fee: **It's here. The final chapter

**Yugi: **And the shortest

**Fee: **Well I did have writers block when I wrote this

**Yami: **At least you remembered the preview of the sequel

**Fee: **Yep. It's at the bottom of the chapter

**Yugi: **It's time to answer reviews for the last time

**Fee: **You mean the last time for this story. There'll be plenty for you to answer for the next story and all other stories I've got coming

**Yami: **That's wishful thinking!

**Fee: **WHAT DID YOU SAY!

**Yami:** errr nothing. Let's answer the reviews shall we? I'll be answering because Fee said she'll lock me in the puzzle and smash it if I don't.

**Akina92: **aaaaw Fee has just gone to blow her nose. Anyways, that's strange that you didn't get an alert. :-s I've been nagging Fee and she's put a preview up now. I haven't even seen what's she's written so I can't wait to see the preview either! Enjoy this chapter!

**meangirl101: **is handed a piece of paper Fee says there will be NO Tea/Yami pairing but there are going to be pairings in the sequel and that Tea will be paired with someone but she's not saying who. She's so mean! I really want to know now! LOL Enjoy this chapter!

**Yami: **All done

**Fee: **Great! Here's the final chapter for Darkness Within!

'Blah' Thinking

"Blah" Talking

(blah) Annoying author notes lol

**Chapter 11- A New Beginning**

6 MONTHS LATER:

Things had gone back to normal. Fiona and Yugi had recovered. They had gotten the best treatment, thanks to a certain CEO that Joey had started seeing. They were now having a party at the Kaiba Mansion. Yami stood in a corner and smiled as he watched his friends fool around. Yugi, Joey and Seto were trying to catch Mokuba who had eaten too much ice cream. Tea was dancing slowly with Tristan. 'It's good to see her back to normal'. After that incident at the warehouse, Tea had a breakdown. She couldn't forgive herself for everything she did. In the end, Yami used the Millennium Puzzle to erase her memories of the whole thing. She was now back to her old self. Yugi had needed a lot of treatment to get 100 well but Seto had taken care of it. Some days Yugi had a lot of pain in his back where Tea had shot him but Yami and Fiona held him and looked after him until the pain went away. 'I'm glad things are back to normal'. Suddenly he felt someone jump on his back. "Hey Yami. Why the long face?" Fiona asked. Yami groaned. "Was jumping on my back really necessary?" he asked her. "Of course" she replied laughing. Yugi ran over and before Yami could move, he jumped on Fiona's back. (AN: I've done that before. It was so funny) Yami stumbled and lost his balance and they all ended up in a heap on the floor. Everyone started laughing. Yami joined in. Why shouldn't he? There was nothing to worry about.

Outside, someone was watching them through the window. "That's right Yami, Act like everything's normal, for I'm about to come and break you apart, piece by painful piece.

**Yugi: **ooooooo

**Yami: **I want to see the preview! Hurry and put it up!

**Fee: **Someone's impatient

**Yami: **Well you wrote the first chapter last night and you won't let me read even one word

**Fee: **ok ok chill Yami! I've decided to call it Darkness Unleashed. I'm open to ideas and suggestions for it. I don't know how long it will be or even what's going to happen. I'll see how it evolves

**Yami: **Darkness Unleashed? That title sucks

**Fee: **Well it's better than YOUR title!. The great and wonderful and handsome Yami saves the day again. That title sucks!

**Yugi: **Guys! Let the poor readers read the preview!

**PREVIEW OF DARKNESS UNLEASHED**

"I hate school" Joey complained. "You hate anything that requires you to use your brain" Tristan said. Joey and Tristan immediately started fighting. "Shouldn't we stop them?" Bakura asked. "Good luck with that" Fiona said. Yugi and Tea laughed. Bakura looked over at them worried. "They'll be fine. Honestly Bakura you worry too much" Tea said. They started to walk on, leaving Joey and Tristan behind. "One day those two are going to end up behind bars for trying to kill each other" Fiona remarked. "Not if Seto has something to do with it" Yugi said. Fiona laughed. "True" she said. "Hey! Wait for us!". They turned and saw Tristan and Joey running like madmen trying to catch up. "Isn't lover boy supposed to pick you up in your limo?" Tea said. "He's got a stupid meeting but he said he'll make it up to me later" Joey said. "Too much info there Joey" Yugi said laughing. Joey went red. "Speak for yourself Yugi" Joey replied. Yugi and Fiona both turned very red while the others started laughing. "What's the joke guys?" a familiar voice asked. They turned and gasped at who it was.

**Yami: **You meanie! I want to know who it is!

**Fee: **Well you can wait like everyone else. And what did I tell you about complaining!

**Yami: **I'll be good.

**Yugi: **Please review guys! If we get 3 reviews we'll put the sequel up.

**Fee: **YUGI! Stop trying to bribe people!

**Yugi: **But it works!

**Fee: **I suppose you're right. Please review guys!


End file.
